The Way It Is Supposed to beFOREVER
by RainyDays1
Summary: What happens to Pacey and Joey after "SWANS SONG" Episode 617... Please R
1. Default Chapter

THE WAY IT"S MEANT TO BE.. FOREVER DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Dawson's Creek characters.  
  
Author's note: This story is set in the 6th season right after the newest episode "Swan's Song" or whatever where newly reunited Pacey and Joey break up because Eddie came back. This is my first fic but I wanted to write it because I was so mad when Joey broke it off with Pacey and I absolutely HATE that Eddie character for coming back! Uggggg!!! Well anyway, here it goes.  
  
Prologue  
  
Joey opened her eyes as Eddie pulled away from their kiss. They stood in silence for awhile and Joey finally said, "I have an early class tomorrow, I should go." Eddie nodded and walked her to her car where they shared one last kiss.  
  
Afterwards, in her car, Joey was confused. Everything was happening so fast. She had broken up with Pacey and gotten back together with Eddie all within the span of 3 hours. She'd never forget the look on Pacey's face when she had told him that Eddie had come back. And now that she was back with Eddie. She was trying to put a name to what she was feeling. She turned on the radio as she drove. When she got back to the dorm parking lot she just sat there in her car in complete silence. Joey had finally realized what she was feeling was.LONELY.  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
Pacey sat in his apartment living room depressed. He had to occupy himself with something. work. Why did it have to be the weekend?! Normally if he was mad or upset he could just bury himself in his work. But now it was a Saturday and he had finished all of his office work early so he could spend the weekend with Joey. "Damn Joey!" he said out loud. I have to get out of here he thought. Pacey grasped his keys and stepped out the door to his waiting car.  
  
Joey lay on her bed looking at the ceiling. She had skipped all her morning classes and the phone had been ringing all morning. Eddie had left a thousand messages. "Ugggg!" she thought to herself. What was she going to do? She had tossed and turned all last night thinking about the whole Eddie/Pacey situation. She thought she had finally got what she wanted. Eddie to come back. But then why did she feel so lonely? Normally she could just bury herself in homework but she had already finished it all. Joey had been planning to spend the weekend with Pacey. Joey's eyes fell on her car keys. "I have to get out of here", she said out loud to herself as she practically ran out of her dorm.  
  
2 hours later.  
  
Pacey drove along the rode while humming to a bizarre rock song. He had been driving for hours and still was no better off than he had been before. All of a sudden a drop of water hit the roof of his car, then another, and another after that. Pacey frowned at the black sky overhead that amazingly seemed to be getting even darker black by the second. "Gonna be a big one," he thought to himself. "I better pull over somewhere." Pacey started to look for road signs and soon came across one that looked okay: THE ROYALTY MANSION HOTEL. "Probably a little exaggerated", he thought to himself. But when he pulled into the parking lot for the hotel after driving through what had seemed like an endless pathway of trees ( kind of like that thing they have on Hollywood Boulevard, but with trees and A LOT of them) he saw that the name fit the hotel. This place wasn't a mansion it was A CASTLE. It was a completely massive Victorian type establishment with what seemed like an endless row of columns all along the first story of the house. There was something about it that made Pacey feel more than a little uneasy. Pacey shrugged the feeling off. He headed for the entrance.  
  
Joey sat in her car, "This is so stupid", she thought to herself. I'm not helping anything at all by running away. And then outloud "I better head back". Right when she came to this conclusion was the exact moment that a huge rain drop decided to break from the sky and land with a plop right on top of her car. She looked out through her window at the sky, it was almost pitch black with rain clouds and seemed to be getting darker, if that was even possible. "Great, this is just great" she said aloud. I guess I'll need to pull over somewhere she thought. After driving for a while and hoping for a hotel she finally saw a sign: THE ROYALTY MANSION HOTEL. "Thank God!" she cried. When she pulled into the parking lot she was amazed. "Whoa", she thought as she stared up at the looming building.  
  
As soon as Pacey stepped inside the building, he knew he wasn't going to be disappointed. The lobby was a great giant of a room with two stair cases winding along opposite sides if the wall. The carpet was intricately decorated with magical creatures such as fairies and mermaids. There was a large marble desk in the center o0f the room in between the two sets of stairs. Behind it sat an elderly lady with white hair. Pacey approached the desk, but when she looked up Pacey took a step back. She had purple eyes! Deep purple, almost exactly like the violets that Dawson's mom sometimes had lying around the house in big bouquets. Getting over the initial shock of meeting a person with purple eyes Pacey shook his head and finally came all the way up to the desk. "How may I help you sir?" She asked, showing no sign of having noticed his shocked expression when she had first looked at him. "Yes, I'd like a single room please." "Certainly", she replied. Let me see what we have. She turned around and plucked a key from the wall behind her. "Ah, yes room 7M. Lovely room. Right up the stairs and to your left, can't miss it. Enjoy your stay! Pacey followed her directions and once up the stairs started heading down the hall. He started checking room numbers to find his room and soon realized that all the rooms were number 7 and a letter. Pacey finally found his room and opened the door. "Omigod", he said as his suitcase dropped along with his jaw. It was probably safe to say that his room was as large as his apartment if not bigger. The 'room' he had gotten was actually two spacious living rooms w/ widescreen TV's in each, a dining room, kitchen, and (he opened the door) a very NICE master bedroom with a bathroom connecting. Not to mention there was a room service menu as long as a book. Pacey sat down on one of the many couches in awe. "I think I'm gonna like it here", he said to no one in particular.  
  
When Joey finally got into the hotel, it was pouring hard outside and she was stuck behind a line of equally soaked people. There were couples, families with little kids, grandparent types. you name it and there was someone like it there. Joey let out a sigh of frustration. "I hate storms", she thought to herself. After taking a good look at the line of people she added, "I hope I get a room". Thank god when she finally got up to the front desk and got over the shock of meeting an elderly lady with purple eyes, she got a room. The lady had apologized though, "I'm sorry dear, usually we try to keep our guests a little further apart, but with the storm I'm afraid that this place is going to fill up pretty fast. Here's your room, 7N. Up the stairs and down the hall to your left. You can't miss it. I think you'll like it, lovely room." Joey then began up the steps and started down the left hall, leaving puddles. "Jeez there are a lot of rooms in here", she thought. Joey began checking the numbers on the doors. She finally came to her room 7N. When she opened the door and gasped. The lady at the front desk wasn't joking; it was a lovely 'room' if you could call it that. "More like a house", Joey scoffed. Joey picked up the phone and called the front desk. "Hello, this is the front desk how may I help you?" Joey smiled. I definitely need help she thought. "Hi, I was just wondering, I mean I know it's probably not possible with the storm or anything, but is there any place I can go for dry clothes?" Joey crossed her fingers; her teeth were starting to chatter from the cold. "Ah yes, dear there is a store downstairs that sells everything that you may need during your stay with us. Clothes, toiletries, snacks..right in the front lobby." "Thank you!" Joey replied and hung up. "Thank God!" She got her wallet and ran downstairs to the lobby. After entering the lobby she spotted the store and entered. She went in and was amazed yet again. This really is a NICE hotel she thought as she entered what seemed to be a mini K-Mart. After picking out some sweat pants and long sleeve shirt (both grey with the hotel's sigma in maroon on the right sides) and paying for them she ran up to her room to change. After she had put her clothes over the shower to dry she fell exhausted into a deep sleep on the grand bed. 


	2. Ch2

CHAPTER 2  
  
Pacey woke up to the sound of the phone ringing. "Ugh! When did I go to sleep? Where am I?" Then he remembered. Joey, his drive, the storm, and then the hotel. He picked up the phone. "Hello?" A lady answered cheerfully. "How can anyone be that happy at this hour," Pacey thought as he glanced at the clock on table beside him. It was 2 in the morning! "Good morning Mr. Witter. I apologize for the interruption, but I have been asked to call all hotel customers to the lobby for a mandatory meeting. That is all." Then the other line went dead. "What the hell is going on?" Pacey thought out loud. He complained out loud to no one in particular as he opened his door and started down the hall to the lobby.  
  
Joey woke up to the sound of the phone ringing. "Ugh! When did I go to sleep? Where am I?" Then she remembered. Eddie, Pacey, her drive, the storm, and then the hotel. She picked up the phone. "Hello?" A lady answered cheerfully. "How can anyone be that happy at this hour," Joey thought as she glanced at the clock on table beside her. It was 2 in the morning! "Good morning Ms.Potter. I apologize for the interruption, but I have been asked to call all hotel customers to the lobby for a mandatory meeting. That is all." Then the other line went dead. "What the hell is going on?" Joey thought out loud. She complained out loud to no one in particular as she opened his door and started down the hall to the lobby.  
  
Pacey sat in his chair in the lobby and looked around. "What is going on?! Come 'on I want to go back to sleep!" There were a bunch of people down in the room he was in. Most looked like they had been woken up as well and weren't too happy about it. Then he spotted a familiar face. "Omigod. This is not happening." Joey had spotted him too. He got up and began walking towards her, trying to force a smile on his face. "Joey! What in god's name are you doing here?" She looked him up and down; bed head and all. "I was just wondering the same thing." Before she could say more, a man's voice came through some large speakers around the room. "Attention people. Could you all please take your seats please?" Confused, Pacey took a seat beside Joey as everyone else sat down too. The man continued as soon as they were all sitting. "I'm sorry about the inconvenience. I'm sure that we probably interrupted more than ½ of you all's rest." Laughs of acknowledgement told the balding man in front that he was correct. "But an important piece of information has just recently been received. It seems that a hurricane is heading for Massachusetts and the state has been called to a lock in mode for days, maybe more depending on the storm. I know this probably interferes with many of your plans and as a result phone calls will be free for the next 4 hours so you can call anyone necessary. ROYALTY is looking forward to spending the next couple of days with you and assures you that you will be safe here. Room service and pay-per- view movies will go on as planned." He paused. "Well I guess that's it. You folks enjoy your stay." Joey and Pacey looked at each other as the balding man was bombarded by confused people. "I can not believe this is happening." Pacey said. Joey began to laugh. 


End file.
